


Miku's Surppressed Desires Mini-Series

by Yellowone



Series: Miku's Surpressed Desires [1]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowone/pseuds/Yellowone
Summary: Miku has a Strange dream about life without Hibiki.Is this the world she truly desires? She should be celebrating her 17th birthday with Hibiki and all her friends.Taking place between the events of Symphogear AXZ and XV. Can Miku wake up from her strange dream? Or is this her new reality? A world without Tachibana Hibiki.





	Miku's Surppressed Desires Mini-Series

**Author's Note:**

> Editing this series has been very painful because I had to create the entire thing using only a cellphone lol. A lot of things have gone wrong because a cellphone is not a computer. Thank you for your patience. :) 
> 
> It takes place between AXZ events and XV events.
> 
> Warning contains spoilers for all seasons past AXZ and possible XV spoilers. This is a Miku Centric Story heavily based on actual Symphogear events. Contains no sexually explicit content that you'd see outside the actual show or character developments. I also recommend using links to access music off the Wikipedia to add dramatic effects. Thank you all for reading and please enjoy :)

Episode 01 Start 

_Hello everyone, my name is Miku Kohinata._

I'm an ordinary high school girl currently attending The Lydian Private Music Academy with my roommate and best friend Hibiki Tachibana.

My friend Hibiki is a very special person who wears an enchanted relic called a "Symphogear". Her Symphogear allows her to transform into a weaponized magical girl. Along with several other girls using the same powers, she has saved the Earth multiple times from supernatural threats.

I myself temporarily wore a Symphogear Mirror Relic called "Shenshoujin". Unfortunately, I was unable to control my gear and got taken over by it instead. Hibiki saved me from it, by destroying it. After all the crazy situations that ensued, I was able to become friends with all six of the currently living symphogear wielders.

Together we all recently celebrated saving the world from an evil man named Adam Weishaupt who desired to obtain the power of God. It was a very very strange event. We still don't fully understand his motives. 

I'm just extremely happy that we all survived the battle. I'm really grateful to have everyone alive in my life right now. However recently I've been having doubts about how long our peace and happiness will actually last. Hibiki and all of my symphogear wielding friends have to fight in a supernatural war. That deep down I know is still not over. I know that someday there will be a new threat to our planet. I honestly fear that I could lose Hibiki. I really don't want that. She's already nearly died multiple times.

I'm getting older and a lot more mature now. I've begun to see the world more through the eyes of an actual adult. My friend Chris Yukine is going to graduate soon and then it'll be Hibiki and I. Even though Chris is a magical girl, she still has to go to College or University. I wonder what Chris is going to do?

What kind of adults will we all become? Will Hibiki ever actually get a REAL job? Will she be forced to work as a living militarized magical weapon her entire life?! I imagined an old Hibiki fighting in Gungnir and cringed.

If that were the case then what exactly should I be doing with my life? Does this mean if I want to be with my friends that I have to join Japan's "Special Disaster Response Team" as a crew member? I have no technical skills for that kind of thing. Should I be trying to obtain my own symphogear, so that I can fight alongside everyone?

What should I be doing with my life as an adult? My original dream was the reason I made Hibiki attend Lydian Academy with me. That dream was for Hibiki and me to become singing idols like Tsubasa Kazanari and Kanade Amou. Is that dream even possible now?

I'm currently 16 turnings 17 on November 7, 2027, which is tomorrow. Hibiki said she had something really special planned for me and I'm really looking forward to it. Or at least I thought I was until the dark thoughts in my mind finally began surfacing. It could just be pre-birthday stress. I have a strange feeling though that it's actually something more.

Today I had an extremely bizarre dream. To be honest it really freaked me out. Dreams are supposed to help our brains subconsciously work out problems that frantically run through them. This was different, however. Much different... I guess I should talk about my absurd dream.

_It was extremely real to me as if it lasted almost a lifetime. _

_It felt like a normal day, except my best friend/roommate Hibiki Tachibana was missing. _

Perhaps she went on a mission to fight noise or some new enemy of S.O.N.G. I decided to try and give her a call several times on her cellphone. She didn't pick up, however. If there's one thing, I had learned from our past it's that I should really stop worrying so much about her. She's an absolutely amazing person and deep down I believe that she can face just about anything. No, she can do anything. Maybe she's like "Simon" from that old popular Anime "Gurren Lagann". She makes me feel sometimes like anything is possible.

She's grown up a lot too since she got her symphogear. The scary thing is that I don't know if I prefer things the way they are now or the way they once were.

She doesn't really need me anymore...does she?

She's so strong and she's friends with so many other strong young women. What would've happened if it were me instead of her? Could I have saved the world so many times and sacrificed myself like her?

"Do you really want to know the answer to that Miss Miku Kohinata?" Said a creepy but familiar male voice. It was without a doubt "HIS" voice that echoed through our dorm room.

"I can make that happen for you. If you really want to know the Gungnir Wielder more." Dr.Ver chuckled.

"No...last time you tricked me! I can't trust you!" I screamed back at the ominous voice.

"I feel bad about tricking you, Miss Kohinata. I'm only talking to you as a ghost. I died a Hero, but in order to truly be a Hero, I should first make things right with you. If you want the power to protect the Gungnir wielder than you should try to understand her more. Isn't that what you want? To protect what's most precious to you. That's what true love is after all. I personally want to see the power of LOVE in action. Love is what accomplishes true miracles. After all, wouldn't you agree on Miss Kohinata?"

As he was speaking I frantically checked our closets and washroom in an attempt to locate him. He was nowhere to be found. In my frustration, I exhaustedly sat down at our Kotatsu in the middle of the room. I stared at my cellphone and started crying wishing Hibiki was with me. I attempted to text her with my hands shaking until I was interrupted by his creepy voice again.

"Are you even listening to me?!" He sounded a little frustrated.

The sound wasn't echoing this time, and I bravely decided to lift up my head towards the ceiling where the voice came from. "KYAHHHH!" I screamed shaking with my eyes wide opened.

His ghostly transparent body was floating right above me. His glasses glowed white, and I couldn't see his eyes but assumed they must look somewhat psychotic as usual. He put his fingers to the middle of his glasses adjusting them.

"FEAR NOT MISS KOHINATA! For I am like your Fairy Godfather! Here to grant your Deepest Desires."Somehow…..he proudly announced that with a straight face.

My fears quickly turned to disgust. Should I really be afraid of such a loser? I asked myself. I mean he's a ghost. Seriously what's the worst thing he could possibly do to me? Do I really need Hibiki to protect me from someone like him? All of the fear in my face quickly vanished. As he floated above my Kotatsu table trying to look cool, I dramatically stood up.

"OH, SO YOU ARE GRATEFUL FOR MY HELP!" He chirped opening up his arms in excitement.

With a serious face, I walked straight for the door. Quietly I began leaving the room but found myself slamming the door as hard as I possibly could behind me. Dr.Ver's enthusiasm quickly turned to shock then disappointment. He slightly cringed as I slammed the door like a puppy who's owner smacked it for misbehaviour. Unfortunately for me though the door I went through lead right back to the inside of my dorm room.

"What's the meaning of this!" I yelled angrily at him slamming my hands against the Kotatsu table. With a perplexed look, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"You tell me, Miss Kohinata, this is your Dream World after all. I'm just psychically visiting it as a separate consciousness from the spirit realm. Here really anything goes. Anything that you desire that is. My guess is that you should be having sweet dreams about spending time with your beloved friend the Gungnir Wielder Tachibana Hibiki. Unfortunately, you feel so disconnected from her in your subconscious mind that you can no longer manifest her in your dreams. In our dreams, we are all connected through our subconscious."

"I am the real John Wayne Vercingetorix that gave you the Shenshoujin. From the other side, I sensed something horribly wrong with you and came here to help. That way I can be a real HERO! Your spiritual suffering has awakened me from the spiritual realm. I really genuinely want to help you Miss Kohinata but I get the feeling you don't believe me." Dr.Ver's ghost gently placed a symphogear pendant down on the kotatsu table.

"If you want to feel connected to her again, I'll leave this here for you. Simply wear it around your neck and activate it." He softly smiled at me.

He seemed very sympathetic almost like a normal person, before vanishing into thin air. I got a genuine feeling of love and warmth coming from him as he disappeared. For a split second, I even felt a connection to him. Like a father who just hugged their child. It was very out of character for him.

Maybe in the spirit world, his connection to other forms of consciousness made him become a more sympathetic person?...No, I'm probably just imagining it. A version of Dr.Ver who acts like a decent caring person...THIS MUST BE A DREAM!

I was a little overwhelmed by what he said, though. That this was all a dream world inside of my subconscious mind. That couldn't be right. Everything felt so real. Even that pendant I could touch and feel it. For some reason holding the pendant made me want to cry. It wasn't Shenshoujin after all.

No, it was Hibiki's Gungnir. I couldn't stop myself from crying a little. "Hi...Hi...HIBIKI! Hibiki's Gungnir! She needs this to protect the world! I was shaking now. Knowing that I should give it back to her ASAP. I should find her first. Maybe I can actually leave my dorm room now! I decided to leave Gungnir on the table and ran towards the door.

"I HAVE TO FIND HIBIKI!" I shouted as the warm sunlight hit my face.

This time I managed to get out the door to some absolutely beautiful fall weather.

The trees were all sorts of amazing colours between green and red. It was still fairly warm out despite the changing weather. The sky was a beautiful light blue. It put me somewhat at ease to see such a normal and soothing sight. I decided to check the school first for Hibiki.

Running as fast as I could I dash over there. The school was empty because it was the weekend. There were some special club activities going on, however.

"Oh, that's right!" Then I remembered.

Chris had joined the music club and there was a competitive band recital scheduled 10 minutes from now. No one is allowed to have cellphones turned on so maybe Hibiki has her cellphone off for the recital?! Of course, I'm such an idiot. Hibiki would go there to support Chris. I felt a huge sense of relief rush over me.

  
Only one thing was bothering me. Wouldn't she have invited me? No, maybe I'm an idiot for forgetting all about it. Hibiki must've had something really important to do, and I'm a selfish idiot for forgetting all about it. I felt a little embarrassed. How could I be so selfish and stupid to oversleep on a weekend and miss an amazing concert with Chris and Hibiki?! Tears of relief started rushing down my face. I smiled and ran even faster towards the concert hall.

I ended up being late for the concert. It had already started and it was absolutely packed. The lights were already out, and I couldn't disrupt it to look for Hibiki in the audience. I was forced to take a seat and wait for Chris to come onstage. She was the last act and the concert itself lasted a good half an hour. I was really excited to see Chris sing, though. I stopped worrying about Hibiki and allowed myself to just simply enjoy the show. She wouldn't want me to worry after all.

The last time I saw Chris perform on stage she was wearing our school uniform. This time was different, however. It seemed like everyone in the bands had gotten all dressed up in really flashy outfits. Honestly, it kind of excited me. Chris's outfit was especially cute.

Everyone in the audience cheered when she got on stage. Chris began blushing furiously like she did when she sang "Kyoshitsu Monokuromu" against Shirabe and Kirika.  
She had a miniature sparkling red top hat clipped onto her hair. A matching red cape wrapped around her. Which she hid her stage outfit under. Behind her wearing sparkly green outfits were the girls in the Elements Garden band.

It was fall and Christmas was coming up. The Christmas colours of the outfits got me really excited. Chris was performing as an idol under the name "Little Red Singing Hood" alongside the Band Elements Garden. They were competing to see which of the school's bands would compete for the top-performing high school band in Japan. This is how many musical groups got scouted as idols and performers as a career path. Does this mean that Chris was going to become an idol like Tsubasa Senpai!?

Before Chris's performance, I was genuinely surprised to see Kuriyo Ando, Shiori Terashima, and Yumi Itaba perform. They surprisingly did really well wearing their own cute little costumes. Yumi made sure to remind us all that this isn't an anime during their performance. The song was titled "Life's a Dream, not an Anime", the crowd really enjoyed it and so did I. Enough about that Chris was about to START!

"I'd like to thank Komichi Ayano from the sewing club for designing and sewing these stage outfits for us. Everyone, please give her a round of applause.” Chris said Blushing almost as red as her symphogear colour.

Ayano stood up and everyone cheered. As she sat back down Elements Garden in their green sparkly top hats, vests and matching skirts, white collared dress shirts and red sparkly ties began performing.

"My first song is in English" she announced. "It's a cover of “If The World Had A Song “by "Emiko Shiratori" Chris wrapped the sparkly red cape more tightly around herself as she blushed adorably in front of the microphone. The lights went dim, and a mixture of Green and Light Blue lights circled around the stage.

_For dramatic effect, you can listen to: "If The World Had A Song" by "Emiko Shiratori"_

**"If the world had a song of love**  
** Everybody could sing**  
** Just imagine the joy**  
** That the music would bring**  
** We could sing of peace**  
** In sweet harmony**  
** If the world had a song**  
** With enough love for everyone”**

Her English was absolutely amazing. The song felt so warm and loving. I could recognize many of the English words myself. Everyone in the audience was in absolute awe. There was a beautiful warmth that seemed to envelop the room. I felt very happy and peaceful. Like I was going to see Hibiki after the show and everything was going to be alright. I breathed a huge breath of relief and smiled clapping both stupidly and hysterically for Chris chan.

The stage lights began to change from Green and Blue which had an earthy feel to a more Outer space one. The room became darker and the lights flashed in rainbow colours along the stage almost like a Zewi Wing show.

My heart began beating faster in anticipation. The audience went wild as a bright white stage light was shone solely on Chris. Her fears seemed to dissolve like she overcame all of her stage fright and shyness during the first song.

"I've been working very hard on this EVERYONE!... Along with my friends in Elements Garden. “She announced as a very intense instrumental song played in the background.

All I could think was "WOW those Drums sound amazing...No, everything about it sounds AMAZING! Yet somewhat ominous.” I felt both excited and terrified at the same time. Both deeply desiring those incredibly beautiful lyrics sung by one of my best friends, but also slightly dreading what they might be.

Dramatically along with the music, Chris threw open her red sparkling cape revealing an incredible outfit she kept hidden underneath. It looked stunning on her. A sleeveless white dress shirt, a red sparkling vest and a green tie. Her outfit slightly mirroring Elements Garden but with reversed colours. She had a short sparkly red pleated skirt split with frills and white gloves on. She smirked almost overly confident like Tsubasa and Kanade did when they performed. I began to feel slightly uneasy based on the intensity of instrumentals. My heartfelt like it had skipped a beat and she eagerly began singing in a very ominous but exhilarating tone

For dramatic effect, you can listen to: "Lasting Song" by "Ayahi Takagaki"

"WOAHHHHHHHHH OH WOAHHHHH! I feel you in my song! Forever..." She sang with an intense enthusiasm that was sending genuine chills down my spine. It was absolutely amazing. Even more intense than an actual Zwei Wing Concert. This was some next level singing for my little eardrums.

“I hope Hibiki got a good seat for this!" I thought to myself as Chris continued singing

Chris passionately began dancing with the beat by slightly tapping her feet. The audience looked completely consumed in pure awe and wonder. As if they'd just paid good money to see a once in a lifetime performance by their favourite idol.

**"I'm certain the moment of the end approached near. Even if I pretended not to see it, I can't resist it anymore…I wasn't allowed even a temporary dream…I can't run anymore; the countdown's already begun"**

The lyrics of the song began to get to me emotionally. “I wasn't allowed even a temporary dream? I can't run anymore the countdown's already begun." Why did that make my heart flutter so much? Was there a part of me trying to avoid something?

Chris performed a graceful spin showing off her sparkling red cape to the audience. The rainbow lights dancing around her.

**"Endless regret and illusions tangle me up. I'm falling deep inside, tempted by my sadness. The hand I extend can't reach you. Even if I scream, things can't be healed"**

Chris's Lyrics hit me really hard inside. I began crying uncontrollably. "Endless regret and illusions tangle me up. I'm falling deep inside, tempted by my sadness" that's how I felt this morning.

**"Hey, on that day...Ah, if I could...Turn back, then...I would never let go of your hand"**

It was as if Chris's voice was singing from inside of my mind and body. Like she penetrated me and was now a part of me. My entire body became completely enveloped by her song. I was becoming an absolute emotional wreck. I wanted to hold Hibiki's hand so badly at that moment and never let go of it.

**"The words that welled up in me were cut off. Even if I chased them, even if I questioned them. Tomorrow will come without you here. And so I'll be left to wander without answers"**

Why did those lyrics hurt my chest so much? I can't imagine a world without Hibiki. There's no way I'd ever do something like that. She's so precious to me. To snap myself out of it I imagined her smiling face saying "Heiki hechara." "That's right!. It'll be fine!" I thought to myself.

Chris passionately danced around a little more. People were quietly trying to hold in their enthusiasm. No one wanted to clap or disturb the incredible performance.

**"The meaning of that miracle I reeled in**  
** Even if it's concealed by the darkened moon. The song in my heart...Will become my strength...And I'll walk on forwards"**

I quickly got a hold of myself and began enjoying the song again.

After all, it's not like this is a song specifically written about me and Hibiki. Highlighting all of my fears and anxieties about our future together, after high school graduation. No! This was Chris's amazing song written and performed by her and Elements Garden. I wiped the tears out of my face and focused on Chris.

This was about Her NOT me or Hibiki. This was Chris's big day. I need to stop being so incredibly selfish.

**"You smiled quietly inside my memories**  
** I can't face it properly, because that kindness is painful...My feelings tighten the inside of my throat...I can't swallow them, but nor can I spit them out"**

"You smiled quietly inside my memories" Was Chris reading my mind now!? No, I'm just thinking about too way too much! Maybe that's what's wrong with me. I think about Hibiki too much.

Maybe I need to have some time away from Hibiki to find myself again. A Miku who is her own person and not emotionally reliant on her best friend for everything. I have other friends like Chris to consider right now.

The beautiful band members in Elements Garden looked so passionate and full of energy. They were in the zone and no longer human beings but the manifestation of sound and pure ecstasy.

**"I made too many excuses like 'another day will come'...I kept putting it off, but time won't wait for me...Even though I made a promise to someone…Tomorrow won't come for them"**

"Even though I made a promise to someone. Tomorrow won't come for them" We'll that's an extremely ominous lyric. I wondered if Chris was singing about her guilt towards working for Fine.

**"Here and now...Ah, if you were...by my side, then. I could say it again and again"**

"Please, song just stop!"

"If you were by my side!" I could no longer tell if I was enjoying this or if it was just torturing me at this point.

"No…no…no MIKU it's all in your head! Snap out of it!" I thought to myself.

**"The words you engraved into me**  
** Even if they burn out, even if they dissipate completely. I'll look up at the sky like following a prayer. The distant future will shine for me"**

We’ll not all of the lyrics are bad. At least the distant future will shine for me.

**"The meaning of that miracle I reeled in**  
** Even if it's concealed by the darkened moon...The song in my heart...Will become my strength...And I'll walk on forwards"**

“At least there's some hope in this song...right?" I thought as I listened intensely to the lyrics.

**"If I wanted to forget...Would that make it easier?... But, that melody is...A footprint that won't disappear"**

"WAIT WHAT! "If I wanted to forget...Would that make it easier?" I had to hold in a scream because at this point the song was just tormenting me. As mesmerizing and beautiful as it was. I was also slightly tormented.

**"The words that welled up in me were cut off...Even if I chased them, even if I questioned them...Tomorrow will come without you here...And so I'll be left to wander without answers”**

"DON'T CRY MIKU! IT'S JUST A SONG. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" I told myself.

It's just a coincidence. Chris is amazing right now. “Focus on her big moment. Stop making it about you and Hibiki! Stop being selfish Miku." I calmed myself down again somehow. The last thing I need is for Hibiki and Chris to see me crying instead of cheering.

**"And yet, the miracle I gripped tightly to**  
** Even if it's damaged, even if it's lost...Inside my song...It will breathe...And continue living on"**

  
Those last Lyrics saved me. At least this song had a redeeming silver lining. At least there was something touching and heartwarmingly beautiful about this song. At least Love will last forever.

Chris happily began to finish off the song. She truly looked incredible. I wiped all of the tears out from my eyes feeling like an absolute idiot. If I had just listened to the song and not attached my own personal meaning to it I could've truly enjoyed it. I took a deep breath and allowed myself to enjoy the incredible atmosphere again. Chris was spectacular. She was already at the level of a professional idol like Tsubasa, Kanade, and Maria.

**"I feel you in my song**  
** Forever...**

**I feel you in my song**  
** Forever..."**

Chris finished with a confident smile on her face. Everyone rose from their seats and completely lost control with appreciation and applause. Out of every performance, only that single one had received such an enthusiastic response from the entire theatre.

Chris began crying tears of pure joy. She was beaming with happiness and I started to forget about looking for Hibiki. I began to cry tears of joy for Chris's performance and the largely positive response she got.

The male announcer came on stage and began speaking which temporarily interrupted everyone's applause. "This song is called, "Lasting Song," It was written, composed and performed by Yukine Chris also known as Little Red Singing Hood, and our school's music club's band Elements Garden!"

"Please give them another round of applause for this absolutely incredible performance! “He smiled with excitement standing next to a bashful crying Chris.

  
He went on "In 15 minutes we'll hear from the judges how everyone scored. Whoever wins will be competing against all the high school bands in Japan!" Chris ran over to Elements Garden, and they all hugged each other joyfully."

I sat back in my chair and just relaxed. I closed my eyes and smiled peacefully for the first time in a while. I stopped thinking about Hibiki and processed all of the incredible performances I had just witnessed.

Our school was filled with extraordinary musical talent. It was the best school in Japan to attend if you are musically gifted. Almost all of the students here had potential on some level to join a band or become an idol. That's why I came here in the first place. It's why I dragged Hibiki here. My Love of music and Zewi Wing.

  
At the same time, that love is what lead to the concert attack that forced Hibiki to become a Symphogear Wielder and the saviour of the world multiple times. That's when my dark thoughts I buried deep down started to resurface. Maybe it was the lyrics of the song but I Miku Kohinata…wished… No, I wish…..I wish….

"I WISH SYMPHOGEAR DIDN'T EXIST! I WISH NOISE DIDN'T EXIST! I WISH MY FRIENDS AND I COULD LIVE IN A PEACEFUL WORLD AS SINGING IDOLS INSTEAD OF WEAPONIZED MAGICAL GIRLS!” More than anything I wished that!" I shouted those words in my head through sheer pain and agony.

I remembered the big party we had after we defeated Adam Weishaupt. We we're all together. We were all happy like Normal high school girls.

Why couldn't we live in a peaceful world where our only goal was to sing together on the world stage as idols!? Where our talents could truly shine for everyone to see.

Dammit, I wish it were real. I wished it wasn't a dream. I wished I had my own perfect selfish Universe to live in. Where Everything I ever wanted came true. I deserved it after all. No we all deserved it.

It was like that song Chris sang before "Lasting Song". I don't want "Lasting Song" to be my true reality. I want "If The World Had A Song" to be my reality! I began crying but then realized I was there for Chris not for my incredibly selfish self. I really needed to get these thoughts out of my head.

Although to be perfectly honest if I had never met Hibiki...what would I be doing with my life right now?

Would I be singing like Chris? On stage hoping to sing with Tsubasa and Maria someday. Would I be happy instead of filled with constant stress and worry? Does Hibiki truly make me happy? Or does her world of fighting in symphogear only bring my life misery?

"IS IT ALL MY FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE THAT ANY OF THIS EVEN HAPPENED TO HIBIKI!?" my mind echoed.

Maybe Hibiki's the one better off without me instead? I invited her to that concert. What if that was supposed to be me, not her? What if I'm the one who was supposed to be impaled by the shard of Gungnir?

A feeling of intense guilt overwhelmed me and I felt extremely sick to my stomach. Everything began to get really dark. I quickly ran into the washroom and threw up all of my breakfast.

Before Hibiki went missing I had a vague memory of her buying me a special tea for my birthday. It was a really expensive limited-time fall flavour. She'd always buy me one for my birthday. It was a special tradition we shared. I always looked forward to it.

Hibiki would buy me that tea and then I'd have a nap at my Kotatsu. I'd always need a nap because I'd get overly excited thinking about what Hibiki was going to do for my birthday. It was the perfect way to give her some space to prepare for it.

It was unlike her not to answer her phone though. Something was really off. Deep down though I knew she must be off planning my birthday party because it was our little tradition.

How could I be so stupid and forget all about that? Does this mean that I don't trust her? That I didn't believe in her enough. What kind of a friend am I? All I've been doing is doubting her and she promised to throw me “The Greatest Birthday Party Ever”! I should be disgusted with myself. Symphogears aren't a curse they are what give my best friend all of her strength.

I started crying again because I felt like a complete idiot. Hibiki clearly wasn't at Chris's concert because she was planning my 17th birthday party.

Everyone was going to be there. For all, I knew they could even be pranking me. What a loser I was to think all those horrible things and to blame myself for what happened to her. I needed to lose all that guilt and stop living in selfish fantasy worlds.

I needed to open myself to our friends and the wonderful life we are currently sharing together. I needed to just believe in Hibiki.

I finally stopped crying. Then I remembered I had to get back to the theatre. It was wrong to miss it because I'm acting like such an idiot right now. Getting all stressed out for absolutely nothing was pointless.

I had made it just in time. They began announcing the winners. My heart began fluttering a thousand miles a minute. I was completely overwhelmed praying for Chris to win. I forced myself to forget every last disturbing thing I thought about before I threw up. It wasn't my fault Hibiki became a symphogear user. I needed to lose all the guilt and just move on with my life.

They began announcing the winners "The Winner for Best English Performance is Little Red Singing hood and Element's Garden's for the cover of "If The World Had A Song" by "Emiko Shiratori"!

My heart exploded with happiness that she won such a prestigious award. My mind began to be at ease again. All of the pain just melted away and I allowed myself to just be happy again.

“The winner for best abstract performance is "The Trio of Friendship" who performed "Life is a Dream, not an Anime"!"

Upon hearing that my other friends had won I stood up and began cheering for them. They looked so cute and dorky as they collected their awards.

The Announcer continued "Our final award tonight is going to the Winner who will be moving on to compete Nationally against all of, Japan's high schools. The final award for best original musical performance goes to "Little Red Singing Hood and Elements Garden" for writing, composing, and  
performing "Lasting Song." A song that could possibly rival our previous school Champions Zwei Wing and "Orbital Beat."! Congratulations Yukine Chris! We hope to see you on the world stage representing our school's prestige like Tsubasa and Kanade did!"

She genuinely deserved both awards. She practically stole the show. I didn't mind waiting for her to finish last. It was well worth it. I completely forgot about throwing up and worrying about Hibiki. It was the eve of my Birthday and my friend is one step closer to her dream of becoming a beloved idol. I closed my eyes and smiled uncontrollably clapping along with the rest of the audience.

Chris was crying like an endless water fountain as she excepted her awards with Elements Garden. She finally wiped her tears away to give a proper victory speech.

The announcer gave her a small hug as he handed her the microphone. "First of all, I want to thank my Senpai Tsubasa Kazanari for giving me the inspiration to sing on the world stage as an idol!"

Tsubasa stood up from the front row seats and confidently walked onstage to give Chris a huge hug. She grabbed the microphone excitedly "I'm so proud of my Kohai! I know it's presumptuous but I'm really excited to see what kind of fellow idol she will become on the world stage!" The entire room lite up with Awwwwes and Huge Cheers! I had to cover my ears.

Chris went on "I'd also like to thank the light music club's band Elements Garden and of course my Kohai who forced me to join the band. A special thanks to my parents. My mother and father who gave me a beautiful voice. I also want to thank them for leaving me in the hands of Uncle Genjuro Kazanari. Thank you Uncle Genjuro for letting me stay with you and Tsubasa in Japan!”

Genjuro got up from the front row and gave Chris a huge loving bear hug.

"Last but not least I want to thank my friend Miku Kohinata! You were the very first friend I made upon transferring schools from overseas and thank you, everyone, at this wonderful school for all your support! Thank You Lydian Privet Musical Academy! Thank you all so much!” Chris said while bowing up and down adorably.

In shock, I remembered the time I first met Chris. I did help her out a lot. We had to keep everything about the noise confidential.

I was surprised though. She didn't mention Hibiki, Maria, Kirika or Shirabe. I wanted to get up there and hug her anyway though.

I stopped overthinking about how we had to conceal the truth about S.O.N.G and noise from the public and ran towards the stage. I mean some of the stuff she said was part of our cover-up after all. It's not like any of it was real.

We gave each other a huge hug on stage. Everyone looked so incredibly happy. I was on stage with Elements Garden who got awarded with Chris. Standing with us was Tsubasa and Genjuro Kazanari. The audience all standing and cheering.

I was completely caught up in the moment. Despite it all, I still scanned the audience for Hibiki. Surely she'd be in the front row! Nothing though. I visually searched the entire crowd for Hibiki. She was still nowhere to be found. Chris excitedly grabbed my hand and we all went backstage together.

"Wasn't that AWESOME! Miku, Tsubasa?! Elements Garden is so incredibly talented! We are so lucky that this school is rated the best for Music in all of Japan! We are going to beat all of the other schools this year. I can't wait to battle against Shirabe and Kirika again! They couldn't make it to our school rehearsal because their school was also having a battle of the band's contest. They just texted me that they won thiers too. That means that I'll be competing against Kirika and Shirabe for the title of best high school band in Japan." Chris chirped cheerfully.

"Don't get Cocky Yukine chan. Kanade and I almost lost to Maria san from that same school. Luckily the three of us all got scouted as idols together thanks to that competition being so widely popular. Kanade, Maria and I were thinking about doing a concert together and if you get scouted as well maybe we can all sing on the world stage together?" Tsubasa said slightly excited.

WHAT! Something wasn't right here. Shirabe and Kirika went to our school! I'm pretty sure Kanade is dead, so Maria and Tsubasa now sing together instead.

I have no idea what they are even talking about anymore. Music competitions...idol scouting!? What about the noise? DEATH?Symphogears? Most importantly HIBIKI! WHERE'S HIBIKI!?

I started to feel a bit dizzy. I had no words this was all in my head after all. It's ok because this is all part of the big birthday surprise that Hibiki had planned for me all along. My legs felt wobbly like jelly and I grabbed onto Tsubasa's shoulder shaking.

"Kohinata san are you alright!?" A worried Tsubasa held me up in her arms.

"Yes I'm ok," I said a little tired. "I'm just a little overwhelmed.”

"Awwwwe the concert was too much for you. Don't worry no one's forgotten about your birthday Kohinata san." Tsubasa gave me a big warm hug and Chris happily joined in.

"I didn't mean to shadow your big day with my amazing concert. If anything that made me sing even better. I'm looking forward to tonight because of you. No one's forgotten about you at all. We all love you. We even have a big special surprise for you!" Chris said softly.

I began crying tears of joy in their arms. As we walked outside Cameras flashed in our faces from local new reporters trying to talk to Chris.

"Can we do it later everyone? I have a special dinner to go to!" Chris bashfully said to the camera crew blushing.

Genjuro kindly asked the camera crew to leave and Ogawa rushed over to schedule a proper interview with them.

"Is she going to join Tsubasa's group? One report asked excitedly.”

"We don't know yet." Ogawa happily responded.

The moment became warm and loving again. Suddenly my heart began fluttering with pure joy because not only did my friend just win her competition I'll get a huge birthday party with Hibiki and all my loved ones. I could see my parent's car parked alongside everyone else's. They were waiting inside for me.

Genjuro gently patted me on the back. "Silly girl no one's forgotten about you!" Then he turned to Chris "Yukine san! I have a special surprise for you. Please Turn around." He confidently commanded. Instantly we all turned around. "Guess who was in the audience from overseas?" He said smugly.

Chris turned into a ball of pure excitement and energy. She ran past me as fast as she could screaming "MOM DAD! You flew in from America just to watch me perform at a high school recital!?”

She gave her parents a huge hug filled with love and joy.

"We wouldn't miss your singing for the world sweetheart. You are worth a plane ticket. We sent you here with Our childhood friend Genjuro because we wanted to see you succeed in a musical career just like we once did!" They lovingly responded.

Chris became filled with tears. "Thank you so much, Mom! Dad!"

It was really sweet and I got caught up in the moment as well. "Wow, that's really amazing! Chris has her parents back! They even came to the show all the way from America." I thought to myself.

Wait a minute aren't they supposed to be dead? My heart began pounding with disbelief and a little fear. Something was terribly wrong here!

  
Her mom and dad aren't supposed to be Alive! The sound of a motorcycle rang through my ears. Before I could respond I turned around to see Kanade Amou on a motorcycle. She looked so happy.

"Sorry I missed your big show Yukine san but the bakery's delivery driver was under the weather!" She said with a beaming smile. Tsubasa rushed over to her.

"Kanade please don't say anymore, or you'll ruin the surprise!" Tsubasa casually got on the back of the bike and held onto Kanade. "We need to hurry if we all want to get there on time!" She reminded Kanade.

Kanade happily replied, "Whatever you wish Queen Kazanari."

"Wait.....KANADE AMOU!...she's supposed to be dead!" I whispered to myself.

"You look like you've seen a Ghost are you Ok?" Genjuro said holding me up.

I turned white and began shaking. Scared I began passing out. Genjuro caught me in his arms. All I could hear was everyone calling my name lovingly worried sick about me. I've never had so much attention in my entire life. The last thing I remembered was seeing an absolutely beautiful night sky. While I lost consciousness I said to myself in my mind "Hibiki...I'll sees you again soon...right? I love you after all."

Episode 1 END  
To be continued in Episode 2  
Alternate Episode 1 Title "Miku Reacts to Symphogear XV Ending Theme Song” XD


End file.
